Problem: Simplify the expression. $5k(5k+8)$
Use the distributive property to distribute the ${5k}$ $ = ({5k} \times 5k) + ({5k} \times 8)$ $ = (25k^{2}) + (40k)$ $ = 25k^{2} + 40k$